What I think should have happened in the Titan's Curse
by Writers.Without.Skill
Summary: This COMPLETELY literal version of what I think should have happened during the Titan's Curse. Warnings: Violence and Heavy Swearing. May be a bit OOC. Pls. Review. No Flames. Percy/Nico


It was a few days before winter break. My mom packed me an overnight bag with a few of the weapons I have around the house. On the way, we pick up my friend Thalia, and my best friend Annabeth.

It was a torturous eight hour drive from New York to Bar Harbor, Maine. Sleet and snow throwing itself onto the roof of the car. Thalia, Annabeth, and I haven't seen each other for months, but we where all to nervous to talk, considering what we where about to do. Well, not my mom. She talks about five times _more_ when she's nervous. When we got to Westover Hall it was dark, and my mom had told my friends every embarrassing story there was.

Thalia wiped her window clear and looked outside. "Can't wait," she says in a very sarcastic tone.

Westover Hall looked like it was from the mid-evil times. Black stone, towers, slit windows, and- ah. The classic wooden doors.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" Mom asked us from the car.

"No thanks mom. We'll be okay."

"Percy, I'm worried about you."

It was bad enough that I had to have my mom drive us into battle.

"It's okay, Ms. Jackson. We'll keep him out of trouble," Annabeth assured my mom.

"Yo, Annie, don't you dare say a fucking thing against me. Got it, bitch!" Percy yelled at her, backhanding her in the face.

"Don't call me Annie, you cock sucking whore."

The two then proceeded to punch each other and beat each other until Thalia told their ungrateful asses to focus on work.

"Well that was unexpected," Thalia commented from the tree limb she was now sitting on. "Annabeth totally kicked your not-so-virgin ass, Jackson."

"THAT WAS ONE TIME, YOU DAMN PINECONE BITCH!"

"You could have been a bit more quiet, at least. I had no interest in knowing that you were screwing Malcolm."

"I'm just going to go now," Percy's mom said from her car, driving away as quick as possible.

"Sext you later!" Thalia cried as she drove off.

"The fuck, Thalia. You can't just sext my mom!" Percy cried. "She is totally out of your league."

"You're sexting her too!" Annabeth shouted. "That cheating whore!"

"YOU SHOULD NOT BE SEXTING MY MOM EITHER, ANNIE!"

"STOP CALLING ME ANNIE, YOU DUMBFUCK SEAWEED BRAIN!"

"Well she must be lonely after Poseidon left her," Thalia said, climbing down from the tree. She then winked at the guy who had been sitting on the tree later, "Text me later ;)"

"See yah," Nico di Angelo called. "BTW I'm gay!"

He turned towards Percy, "You are the most gorgeous motherfuckin' thing I have ever seen. What do you think of Italian?"

Percy ran into his arms as Nico lifted him up bridal style, "Being with Malcolm helped me realized how rainbow I am! Take me away, Nico!"

They then ran into the rainbow-sunset together while intensely frenching.

"NICO I KNEW YOU WERE GAY! I FUCKING SHIP IT TILL THE END! PERCICO! PERCICO! PERCICO!" Nico's sister, Bianca, shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Then a blond, white dude walked up to them and winked in their direction. "What up! I'm Jason Grace, also known as the anus and pussy annihilator!"

"Why the fuck do you look like the damn blond superman?" Thalia asked, before her eyes widened. "Are you that dumbfuck brother I left behind for my way better and frankly more not-gay looking friends?"

"NEVER FUCKING MIND, NICO! I TOTES-MA-GOTES SHIP JASICO!" Bianca cried.

"Totes-ma-gotes is my thing, you little shit!" Annabeth yelled at her as she shoved her down the hill into who the fuck knows where.

"I have a feeling Annie was supposed to fall down there," Thalia commented, ignoring her white-boy brother for the second time in her life.

"NOTICE ME SENPAI!" Jason cried as he flung himself at Thalia.

"Get the fuck off the you worthless shit! There is a fucking reason I left you with are abusive mom!" She screamed as she pushed him off of her into the gravel, leaving him to cry in shame. Thalia then stomped on his face, causing his nose to break and began to bleed.

That was when Grover walked out, causing them to freeze "The fuck have you stupid fucking halfbloods done this time that I have to clean up!?"


End file.
